Conventional image capture techniques used to capture a perfect moment is difficult with moving subjects or commotion in a scene. Because of this difficulty, some users have shifted to videography to record a video of a long duration event and then manually sift through the video to extract frames of interest. Using this lengthy manual process can be a useful alternative to candid photography, where capturing the perfect moment requires near perfect timing and presence of mind on the part of the photographer.
Challenges arise when sharing videos versus images. Video files are generally larger files than image files, and require relatively more bandwidth and time to share via a network, such as by uploading to a social media website. Thus, users in general tend to upload image files to social media websites more frequently than video files. Although image files are more easily and more quickly uploaded, it is the constantly recording video that can capture fleeting moments commonly missed when using a still camera that only takes photographs.
Capturing or otherwise obtaining still images of those fleeting moments for sharing via social media or other content-sharing platform is challenging because conventional techniques for obtaining such still images are tedious and time consuming manual processes.